


The Best Present

by Eliza_Avalo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 20:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_Avalo/pseuds/Eliza_Avalo
Summary: Dean and Cas got the best Christmas present: Jack. Now is time for introductions in the Winchester household.





	The Best Present

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my frist time ever writing a fanfic so bare with me here. Thank you so much to Angela for being my beta. 
> 
> English is not my first language. It was hard but, I did it! please be kind and any advice that can help me to improve are welcome! Thank you for giving this little fic a chance. 
> 
> Marry Christmas everyone ^^

The insistent sound of Dean’s ringtone awakes him. Who could be calling so early? Castiel is not sure what time is it, but any time before noon classifies as too early on a Sunday. The sound stops, and he can feel the vibration of Dean’s voice on his chest. Annoyed, he moves even closer to seeking his husband’s heat. Even under the fog of sleep, he can feel Dean tense up. He tries to focus more on what Dean is saying, he thinks he hears their social worker voice.

“Oh, wow, okay, yes, yes, let me talk to Cas, okay we’ll call you back as soon as we can” His voice is breathy and rushed, he sounds excited.

“Cas, you up?” Dean shakes him slightly and Castiel sits up eager to know what is going on.

“Who was is it, is everything okay?” The green that spread over his husbands face in blinding, his green eyes are shining with contained joy.

“It was Missouri, she says there is a boy for us” It takes a couple of seconds for the word to register in Castiel’s brain. When they do, his heart starts beating so fast he thinks he may faint.

“Oh, okay I’m up,” He notices Dean’s demeanor change, his happiness mixed with a bit of worry. He reaches out for his cheek stroking over the constellations of freckles. “What is it, Dean”

He takes a big breath, bracing himself and finally says “Well… she told me the kind is up adoption… if we take him in… he would be our son, permanently”

“I see” he lowers his hand and bites his lower lip. This is big, adopting a boy. They had told Missouri they wanted to foster an older kid, so he assumes he wouldn’t be a baby, but still they’ll need to buy everything. They thought it was going to take months before they got a call.

“And I know we’ve talked about waiting, fostering for a couple of years…” apparently Dean’s been rambling for a while, anxiety clear in his voice. Castiel leans in successfully shutting him up with a kiss.

“Let’s do it” He nods knowing he wants this. He really wants a family with this amazing, gorgeous man that he was fortuned enough to marry almost a year ago.

 

“Are you sure?” Castiel smiles and nods.

“I’m a hundred percent sure, I’m also terrified but what kind of parent isn’t terrified?” Dean starts laughing almost maniacally, tears welling up in his eyes. Without warning Dean straddles his lap, the bed cracking with the sudden movement.

“Oh Cas, I love you, I love you so much” small kisses cover his face. Castiel’s chest fills with so much love. There’s a bit of nervous anticipation too. He used to think he would never get to have this: a husband, kids, and a family of his own. With a silent prayer he thanks God for allowing him to share his life with Dean. 

“You were afraid that I was going to say no” Is not a question, Dean ministrations show how scared he was for Castiel’s answer.

“Kind of…?” He admits with a whisper. 

“We are going to be parents” he reassures cupping Dean’s face in his hands. The reality of it all washing over them.

“We are” awe marks Dean’s expressions and Castiel nudges him to move over. They need to start planning, they need a bed and clothes, toys, books, definitely books…

“Call Missouri” He prompts Dean. They sit up and Dean Reaches for his phone almost dropping it with how much his hands are shaking.

“Okay”  
…

The Car parks in their driveway two days later. After exchanging greetings Missouri goes for the back seat door. And there he is, a 2-year-old boy, wearing only a thin t-shirt and diapers. He watches with amazement how Cas and unfastens the car seat, instantly the boy, Jack, puts his arms up with a huge smile. While Cas picks their son up Missouri gives him a small box.

“This is are the belongings Jack came with” Dean notices with a mix of anger and sadness, that there’s a couple of old broken toys, another T-shirt and a pack of diapers. Cas call his name, and all he can think about is how perfect this moment is.

“I’ll give you boys a minute,” Missouri says already going to sit in the porch swing. 

Finally, he moves closer and picks Jack from his husband's arms “Hello buddy, we are your new dads”

“I already called dibs on daddy”

“Really Cas?” He snorts amused “I guess that makes me papa”

“Well then jack I’m your daddy and, this guy, he is your papa”

Jack just giggles and hides in Dean’s neck. 

…

The last two weeks had been crazy. Jack had been amazing, accepting them as his new parents right away. They had decided to wait and surprise Dean’s family on Christmas. It was hard to avoid Sam and his mom. Inventing all sort of excuses to keep them away. Now standing on his parent’s porch he starts having doubts.

“Jack, come here” Dean picks him up. And takes a big breath before hovering over the doorbell.

 

“Tell me again it was a good idea to keep Jack a secret until Christmas” Cas pats him on the back. Dean knows he is over thinking it. His family loves Castiel, and they know they were planning on fostering soon.

“It’ll be the best Christmas present, Dean”

“Yeah, you’re right”

 

“Daddy!” Jack has been doing this cute thing, where he out of the blue, decides he wants Dean or Cas. It suddenly turned into a competition. Whoever got called out for the most during the day wins.

 

“Here we go again, someone got bored of Papa already,” Dean says with fake exasperation while Cas takes the boy from his arms.

 

“You love it” Cas rolls his eyes at him “also I’m winning, 5 to 7 today”

“Ha! I still have time to beat you” He loves this silly competition, but really, he just cares about Jack being so excited to be with them.

“You wish Winchester”

~~~

The sound of the door opening brakes their banter. They turn to find Mary with a shock expression. She makes a small, surprised noise when she notices Jack.

 

“Hi, mom” Dean tucks his arm around Cas’ shoulders and grins down at his mother.

 

“Dean…” Her eyes are soft. It looks like she figures it out.

 

“Hello Mary, this is Jack, your grandson” with a little nudge he prompts Jack to wave at Mary.

 

“Oh my god Dean, Cas. Look at this handsome fella” It surprises the three of them when Jack reaches for Mary’s arms. She takes him and presses him against her chest, and Dean feels a weird sense of pride. His son is so nice and well behaved. They definitely are the luckiest men.

“Let’s go inside, you two have a lot explaining to do!” Mary gives them a pointed look, but it has no real heat in it.

“Papa!” 

Well, that was quick. Dean reaches for Jack again and sticks his tongue out to Cas.

“And 6 points for me”

His mother gives them a questioning look, but he just moves his hand in a dismissive way. “It’s nothing mom, don’t ask”

~~~

 

He’s in his childhood room, getting it ready for Jack when John walks in. His father hadn’t talked much after the news of Jack got to the living room. Where Sam, Eileen, bobby, Ellen, and Jo were squealing (he is almost sure that was on Sam), sharing hugs and congratulations, his father had been quietly observing from afar.

“You look happy, son”

“I am, more than I’ve ever been Dad” He still isn’t looking at his father, too scared to face him. He sits on the bed, to play with the bedsheets.

“I am happy for you, you are going to be a great father” The hand on his back is warm and heavy 

“Thanks, dad”

“You look surprised” He didn’t want to be so transparent. But his father can always see right through him.

“Well I was a little worried about how you would react”

“You thought I wouldn’t approve?” Now is John’s turn to sound surprised.

“I wasn’t sure”

“Dean we’ve talked about this, I said some horrible things in the past, but I know better now, you and Castiel are perfect for each other. I’ll admit that I still have some things I don’t understand but that doesn’t mean I don’t love you and your family. I am an old man, raised the old fashion way but I keep learning every day, and the only thing that matters right now, is that you are happy”

“Dad” the lump in his throat keeps him from saying more.

“You boys okay?” His mother is leaning in the doorway, a fond expression on her face.

 

“Yes mom, everything is great”

“Well, Sam and I are going to the mall for some last minute Christmas shopping for Jack” 

“Mom you don’t have to” Dean Protest, even when he knows he has no chance against mama Winchester.

“Oh shush, of course, we have to”

“I take care of dinner then”

“Deal”

~~~

Jack mumbles a quiet “Daddy” while they’re putting him to bed. Dean turns around and bumps his fist in the air.

“And I win”

“Quite, you are going to wake him”

“You are just jealous because I’m the favorite parent”

They leave a small crack in the boy’s room and walk to the guest bedroom.

 

He’s still enjoying his small triumph and takes him a few minutes to notices that Cas is not okay  
“Hey Cas, I was kidding”

“You are so good with him”

They lay back against the bed in silence for a minute before Dean clears his throat.

“Cas is just a silly game, you are great with Jack too”

“Am I?” it brakes Dean’s heart to hear the raw fear in his husband’s voice.

“Of course babe, you have been great with him so far, you talk to him like a grown up, and you’ve taught him so many things in only two weeks. I may be the fun dad, but you are going to be the smart one”

“Dean…”

“I know, I know I’m smart too, but you know what I mean, we are going to be okay”

The last two weeks, he hasn’t been concerned about these things at all, too preoccupied with making Jack at home (and hiding him from his family) he hadn’t notice Cas was struggling all along. He kicks himself for not seeing the signs, but he’ll make sure from now on to assure Cas every chance he gets.

“I love you, Dean”

“I love you too, Cas”

Dean brushes Cas hair out of his forehead and plants a kiss, before drifting off.

~~~

 

Christmas morning arrives, and Castiel can feel the tension and fear that had been clinging to his heart melt. Jack is a great boy, and he and Dean are doing an amazing job, he knows they are. He watches Jack interacting with Dean’s family. His family going through all the presents, jumping around and laughing. It’s amazing. Finally, he can feel it sink in. his is a father and Jack is his son. And they are going to be okay.

“Grandma!”

He sees Jack jump into Mary’s lap and Dean laughs one of those full bellies laughs he loves so much. “Oh no Cas, it looks like we got competition”

Mary looks at them with mischief and says “It’s on”


End file.
